A Hard Day's Call
by flatfoot
Summary: After a hard day's work, L decides to take a break and give someone a call. [LRaito].


**Title**: A Hard Day's Call  
**Author**: labrynth  
**Rating**: R for... double entendre, and 'subtle' naughty actions (heh!).  
**Pairing**: L/Raito  
**Type**: General, dialogue-ish (Hope you can keep track of who's talking when. Sorry for any inconvenience!)  
**Disclaimer**: I'm just a girl, writing fan-fictions about the characters of a story I don't own. v

**Notes**: Where do I begin? Am new to the fandom. Haven't written a fic since August 2003, so please forgive me if I've made a blunder.

What was suppose to be a drabble, and like most drabbles, it turned into this. A simple fic-let, inspired by a picture (regular 4chan-ers might know what I'm talking about) of L diy-ing (do-it-yourself... err, get what I mean?) and a sort-of challenge by a friend who asked me to write something based on that (I was obsessed with the drawing -.-").

Comments and criticism appreciated

_Italics_ denotes thoughts (L's in particular).

* * *

After hours of continuous typing and staring at the screens before him, hunched in his usual squatting position doesn't help of course, L decided to take a break. He clicked on a button and said, "Watari, if there's any left, could you bring me a bowl of strawberries please?"

"Right away, L."

L stumbled out of his chair and dragged himself to the windows across the room. Drawing the curtains back a little, he squinted at the passers-by from his hotel room, adjusting to the bright, sunny day beyond his cooped up, dark room. A polite knock on the door, followed by light footsteps into the room and a few moments later L asked, "Watari… what day is it today?"

"It's Sunday. Will there be anything else?"

L paused for a couple of seconds, thinking. "Uhm… yes, just one more. Please hold all my calls 'til tomorrow." L looked at Watari and smiled, "...and that would be all."

"Very well then, sir. Have a good day," Watari gave a slight bow and left.

L flopped onto the couch, dragging the bowl of strawberries on the coffee table closer to him. He stretched his back and sighed out loud, relieved to have a break after many days trying to solve the 'Kira' case.

_Speaking of Kira… I wonder what you're up to_.

L punched a couple of numbers on his mobile keypad, lifted it to his ear and popped a strawberry into his mouth as he waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" The deep voice on the other end hummed through L's body, sending shivers down his spine. L sucked his fingers, which made the receiver alarmed, before he could he reply. "What the… Misa! Is that you again? How many times have I told you not to call me unnecessarily?"

"Ahem… Good afternoon Raito-kun. Sorry about that, I was in the midst of… uhh… eating."

"Oh, Ryuuga. Hmm… I suppose I can't expect you to be doing anything else other than eat."

"Ahaha… You are 90 correct!"

"Oh? What do you do during the rest of the time?"

L unbuckled his jeans with his free hand, unzipping it halfway as he replied, "Things to… entertain myself?"

"…Right. So what was the purpose of your call again?"

"I haven't told you yet Raito-kun, so it would be almost impossible for you to forget why I called. But… besides that point, what have you been up to? New girlfriend? Killing more criminals? Studying very hard? Oh, how are the classes that I've missed so far?"

"Ch. You've missed so many classes, the lecturers are starting to wonder if you're even a top student. I've run out of excuses for you whenever you don't show up so you're on your own from now on. And no… I haven't been 'killing' anyone because I'm not 'Kira' and…"

"Mmm…"

"…Ryuu? Are you there?"

L's eyes snapped open, not realizing before he'd sighed into the phone. "Now then Raito-kun, I didn't know you had any concern for my well-being. It was nice for you to cover me, even though I hadn't requested," he smirked.

"Well, I can't have you drawing attention due to your truancy or make anyone suspicious of your behavior now, can I? Especially what if our theory about 'Kira' being either a high school or college kid was true?"

"Very nicely thought of, Raito-kun. I have to hand it to you for doing a good job. However, my suspicion over you being 'Kira' is still not 0."

"…"

"…"

"Whatever. You can think whatever you like because I stand by my statement."

"…"

"Ryuuga…. What are you doing?"

"…Eating!"

"Eating… eating what!"

"…Strawberries."

"You really like strawberries, huh? I don't quite fancy them. Too sour."

"You must at least try some of the strawberries I have."

"Really? What's so special about them?"

"They're …ha…rd."

"Hard?"

L squeezed his eyes shut as a world of blinding white overcame him.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now!"

"And sticky."

"Huh?"

L licked his fingers noisily and said, "Yeah! Hard and sticky. Very sweet too though. You have to try some of mine the next time we meet!"

"Okay… whatever. I got to go now. Bye."

"Goodbye Raito-kun!"


End file.
